1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a composite of herbal extracts and, more particularly, to a composite of herbal extracts apt to lower blood lipid and a medication comprising the said composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since social environment has changed from agricultural economy to industrial economy, peoples' activity decrease and dietary habit changes, resulting in over intake of calorie and fat-accumulation. Accordingly, hyperlipidemia becomes a general disease to people nowadays. Hyperlipidemia refers to abnormally elevated levels of lipids or lipoproteins in blood. When fat accumulates in bodies, it will lead to fatty liver or, even complicating stroke, atherosclerosis, heart diseases, or other brain-cardiovascular diseases. It is noted that hyperlipidemia plays an important role in the progressing of brain-cardiovascular diseases, and therefore it is necessary to control the levels of blood lipids, so as to reduce incidences to brain-cardiovascular diseases.
In conventional arts, levels of blood lipid can be well controlled if a preferable herbal medication is given according to various types of hyperlipidemia, besides changing a preferable life style by decreasing the intake of caroler or increasing exercises.
Generally, Savia miltiorrhiza, Fructus ligustri Lucidi, and Carthami flos all have efficacies on avoiding fat-accumulation. Also, a significant amount of commercial food products or herbal medications are apt to lower blood lipids, such as oats, Ganodorma lucidum, Eucheuma okamurai Yamada, Acanthopanax senticosus or Dioscorea alata. However, due to a poor amount of active substances in each food product or herbal medication, those food products or herbal medications may be insufficient in lowering blood lipid.
For improving the said issue, the food products or herbal medications are further processed to extract the active substances therein. As an example, TW Patent Publication entitled “oil soluble extract of Chinese herbs having the ability to modulate blood lipid,” discloses an oil soluble extracts obtained from extracts of Myristica fragrans, Glycyrrhizae radix, Ligusticum chuanxiong, Schizandrae fructus, Crataegus, Angelicae sinonsis Radix, Savia miltiorrhiza, Atractylodes macrocephala, Panax notoginseng, Rehmannia glatinosa, Dioscorea opposita, Eucommiae cortex, Ginkgo biloba, Chenpi, Pueraria, polygonatum sibricum, Lycium chinense miller, Portulaca oleracea Linn, Cassia obtusifolia, or a combination thereof. However, the said oil soluble extracts comprises various contents, which may interfere with each others, affecting the ability of the said oil soluble extracts on modulating blood lipid. Therefore, it is needed to provide a new herbal product, apt to lower blood lipid effectively.